


Inattentive

by Limpet666



Series: While There is Life [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humour, Interlude, M/M, Younglings, baby sick, space dads on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene in the lives of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, fugitives on the run from the Empire, but with a whole host of younglings to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inattentive

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr 22 April '16
> 
> (3 Months AO66)

The younglings were especially giggly that day, but Qui-Gon didn't think much of it. Occasionally a joke would pass through their group of younglings, and all of them could be reduced to giggling messes and the simplest word. It wasn't unusual.

It was Qui-Gon's turn to make sure the very youngest of the younglings was taken care of, so he had spent the better part of 2 hours making sure they were fed, changed and happy. It was a genuine delight to oversee the babies, and Qui-Gon always felt the most at peace surrounded by their sleepy contentment.

He was on his way now to wake Obi-Wan. It was his new bond-mates turn to supervise the _Gardarro_ so Qui-Gon could rest for a few hours. They took it in turns, and knew it would remain so until the older younglings were old enough to watch the ship.

“Obi-Wan...” Qui-Gon sat on the edge of their bunk, gently combing his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair, “Time to wake...”

Obi-Wan awoke slowly, first tilting his face into Qui-Gon's hand before his blue eyes opened. He hid a yawn behind his hand before looking up at Qui-Gon with a sleepy smile.

“Time already?” He murmured, shifting to sit up.

“I'm afraid so,” Qui-Gon confirmed, hand slipping down to his lap as his lover sat up and stretched the kinks of sleep out of his back.

“Everyone okay?” Obi-Wan asked, pushing off the covers and shuffling closer to Qui-Gon, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“All the little ones are fed and changed. They should be down for a few more hours yet,” Qui-Gon told him with a smile, humming in pleasure when Obi-Wan slipped a his fingers into his hair.

“That's good, I--” Obi-Wan stopped mid-sentence with a stifled noise of displeasure. “What is--?”

He pulled his hand back to find his fingertips coated in what they both knew was baby vomit, “Oh. Lovely.”

“I thought the children were particularly amused today,” Qui-Gon intoned with the complete acceptance of a man who was not having his first encounter with baby vomit.

“You mean you've been walking around like this and didn't notice?” Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh, wiping his hands on Qui-Gon's tunic.

“For at least an hour,” Qui-Gon nodded, nose wrinkling but not stopping Obi-Wan. It was only fair, it was his fault Obi-Wan had milky vomit all over his hand in the first place.

“One day you'll listen to me when I tell you tie your hair up when you're burping them,” Obi-Wan said fondly, leaning in to press a kiss to Qui-Gon's lips before standing.

“Come on, the kids will survive while we take a shower,” he gestured for Qui-Gon to lead the way to the washroom, and as his lover turned Obi-Wan could see that his back was quite covered in baby sick. He could only laugh as he followed, “Seriously, Qui-Gon, I swear you're more baby vomit than man right now!”


End file.
